You Are A Good Father Stoick
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: After a dream, Stoick the Vast doesn't think he's a good father to Hiccup... Until a small talk with Gobber the Belch.


"Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the Third you get back here this moment!" a loud voice bellowed around the village of Berk getting everyone to step out and mumble _'What's Useless done now?'_

"No!" Hiccup cried back, some Vikings seeing and getting more confused at the rucksack on his back "And stop treating me like I'm you're son. A real Father would know everything that's important about his boy and his life. Do you know anything about me Stoick!"

The villagers were stunned never thinking they'd hear Hiccup call Stoick by his name before.

"Of course I do..." Stoick said firmly "Try me and I prove it."

"When's my birthday?" was Hiccup's first question making the whole crowd go quiet.

 _'When was Hiccup's birthday?'_

"Er... October?" Stoick asked guessing.

"February 29th," Hiccup replied not impressed. "What's my favorite color?"

"Red?" Stoick guessed again.

"Green you doof he's wearing it right now," the voice of Gobber the Belch came through the crowd as he made it to the front to see his best friend prove how unfatherly he was.

"Thank you Gobber," Hiccup said smiling as he looked to his teacher. Only to loose it when he turned back to Stoick. "Who is my best and only friend?" Hiccup asked.

That got everyone to blink in confusion. Since when did Hiccup have a friend? And did he say 'Only'? What did he mean by that?

"Er... Snotlout?" Stoick asked never one to notice how much of a bully his nephew was to his son.

"Wrong!"

"The Twins?" Stoick tried again.

"Nuh uh!" Hiccup said getting more angry.

"Fishlegs?"

"While I'd admit that Fishlegs wasn't as horrible to me as Snoutlout or the Twins..." Hiccup began after thinking a bit. "That's not the answer either, and you've used all three lives."

"Well then who is you 'Best and only friend' Hiccup?" Astrid a bright young teenager asked stepping forward.

Smirking, Hiccup put his hands to his mouth and let out a cry that made everyone cover their ears for a moment jumping when it got a reply and something black and fast came towards them and landed next to Hiccup.

"This it Toothless," Hiccup said introducing everyone who thankfully were all weaponless and stunned at all this. "And until you Stoick and everyone else here, gets to know me better..." Hiccup said looking around. "I will be living with him away from this dumb village."

Quickly, before anyone could say anything else, Hiccup got on the back of the black winged beast and took off into the air, both of them blocking their ears to the Viking's cries.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called eyes wide and shaking his head. "Hiccup..."

(*)(*)(*)

"Hiccup!" Stoick screamed as he woke up and saw he was in his house, panting.

Quickly remembering the nightmare, Stoick as fast as he could went upstairs to his son's room spying his one legged son and the boy's dragon, both asleep.

Sighing in relief, and knowing that he wont get to sleep again, Stoick put on his helmet and went for a walk around the village taking in all that his son has done for this place in such a short time.

The new Wooden Perches had been finished last week, the Feeding Station was nearly finished, the Dragon Wash was up and running for dragons who wanted to use it.

Taking in all that his son had done for this place, Stoick couldn't help but think of his late wife Valka and wonder just how proud, and how happy she would be if she was here right now. And how much of a better parent she'd be for Hiccup.

 _'At least she would of gotten the Birthday and Color questions right,'_ he thought.

Coming to the Great Hall, Stoick went inside and being the Chief, got a round of mead and some bread through he wasn't very hungry or thirsty.

"Howdy Stoick," someone called over to him making him turn to see Gobber and his toothy grin.

"Hello Gobber," Stoick said sighing and returning to his late night meal.

"Had that dream again didn't you Stoick?" Gobber asked in a knowing voice coming over and sitting doesn't next to his friend.

"How'd ya guess?" Stoick asked rolling his eyes.

"Well one, you're a deep sleeper with nothing but the sun's light wakes you up, and it's still dark," Gobber said cheerfuly. "Second, I'm you're friend Stoick. I can read ya like a book. So what happened this time? How far did it get?"

"He said he was leaving, said I wasn't a good father because I don't know anything about him, quizzed me on things fathers should know about their kids, then took off on Toothless," Stoick said in one long go.

"Stoick... It's been four years," Gobber said after a bit. "I'm sure the lad's put all this behind him within the first one."

"But they're right Gobber," Stoick said looking to his friend. "Do you know the questions he asked tonight? When's his birthday?"

"February 29th," Gobber said right off the top of his head, getting a look from Stoick.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Green."

"Who, four years ago this was, was is best and only friend?"

"My guess would be that dragon of his," Gobber said smiling but then seeing Stoick wasn't and felt like he did something wrong and stayed silent, letting Stoick have the next say.

"You're more a father to Hiccup than I ever was Gobber," Stoick said after five minutes. "When you were teaching him to read and write, I was slaying Zippleback's. When you were comforting him because the other kids weren't being nice to him, I was downing Deadly Nadders. When he came to you because he had nightmares, I was punching Monstrous Nightmares in the face." Stoick listed and had so many other things to say. "I'm no father to him Gobber."

"You can't keep thinking this Stoick," Gobber said after a bit. "Look I know you feel this way and I agree slightly, but the past is in the past now. Everything you've done wrong, you can now put right. Yeah that wont work out to those fifteen years you ignored him," he said cutting Stoick off "But what would Val think, if she can see you like this?" he said getting Stoick to think of Valka again "Besides you've done some good things for the boy too."

"Like what?" Stoick said playing with his food he no longer wanted "Name three things."

"Alright," Gobber said sitting up tall and getting his fingers ready to count. "One, after your searches of Valka turned up empty you made it your mission to look after and protect the wee lad, not letting him out of your sight for three whole months," Gobber began getting Stoick to remember that and agreeing with him that that's what a father would do.

"Two, whenever he got into trouble or in danger because of dragon raids, you went to save him, and/or, if you weren't yelling at him, talk things out with the villagers." Gobber continues mumbling the 'Yelling at him' part.

"And three, at the dragon's nest when the lad and his dragon were about to drown you save both of them then said how proud you were for being the boy's father. See you're not a bad one after all."

After five to ten minutes of thinking, Stoick smiled and nodded "You know what Gobber you're right," he said.

"Course I am," Gobber said lifting his cup of mead in thanks "So you gonna put all this behind ya or are we going to meet here again next week?" Gobber smirked loving that he made his friend laugh.

"No Dr Gobber," Stoick said playing along "I believe that this will be my final visit. Thanks for the help, but now I need to get back to my boy."

With that Stoick got up and left making it back to the house

When he did, again he went up to see his son and saw him and his dragon in that same positions as they were before, except Hiccup's blanket had come off due to his shuffling in the night.

As quietly as he can, Stoick crept forward and reset the blanket over his son then after staring at him for a bit turned and left, not noticing Toothless having watched the whole thing.

After his Rider's father was gone, Toothless re-torched his rock and got comfy again, cooing with glee that some how he knew, Stoick would be better from here on out.

 **The End**


End file.
